Rainbow After The Rain
by Edogawa Riza
Summary: Sakura berencana ingin meminta kancing kedua kepada Sasuke, tapi saat ia sedang menunggu Sasuke di taman belakang, Sakura mendengar kalau kancing tersebut sudah diberikan oleh Karin. Dalam Kesedihan itu Sakura berlari di tengah hujan, apakah kisah Sakura akan seperti Pelangi setelah hujan dari kelam menjadi kebahagiaan? ataukah malah sebaliknya? Bad Sumary


**Disclaimare: Naruto milik Masashi sensei**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Penulis yang masih amatir**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

Sejak kelas satu SMP, Sakura Haruno selalu menyukai sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya mungkin Sakura hanya kagum pada pemuda tampan yang memiliki segudang prestasi di sekolah. Tapi lama kelamaan kekaguman tersebut berubah menjadi perasaan yang begitu mendalam. Saat ini Sakura sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMP dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid-murid di sekolahnya. Itu artinya Sakura tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Kenapa begitu? tentu saja hal ini karena Sakura akan masuk ke SMA putri Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke akan masuk ke SMA putra Konoha, dan letak kedua SMA tersebut bagaikan timur dan barat, alias cukup jauh.

Kalau boleh jujur Sakura ingin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Beberapa gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke ditolak semua. Apalagi Sakura yang hanya seorang gadis sederhana yang suka berpakaian seperti anak laki-laki. Jelas pasti akan di tolak mentah-mentah. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanyalah menjadi seorang teman bagi Sasuke. Hanya itu tidak lebih.

Tapi bolehkan Sakura berharap lebih dari itu. Paling tidak ia ingin mendapatkan kancing kedua gakuran milik Sasuke. Kancing itu mungkin bisa jadi kenangan tersendiri, untuknya. Lalu setelah berpikir berhari-hari akhirnya ia meminta Sasuke untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah. Yah, dia harus lebih berani. Masa seorang gadis tomboy tidak berani meminta kancing pada temannya. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau si tomboy jadi seorang pengecut. Mau ditaruh kemana muka Sakura, kalau mendengar hal itu.

Jadi saat ini sambil melihat daun maple yang mulai berguguran, karena sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur, Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke yang masih ada urusan dengan wali kelasnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba di tempat itu banyak pasangan yang bermunculan satu persatu. Err... Sakura lupa kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang strategis untuk para murid berpacaran.

"Hei sudah dengar belum," ujar salah satu siswi yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, dan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, makanya gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu masih bisa mendengarkannya.

"Dengar apa?" tanya siswi lainnya. Sepertinya kedua siswi tersebut bersekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Walaupun begitu Sakura tidak kenal mereka, maklum sehari-harinya Sakura hanya berteman dengan laki-laki, jadi wajar kalau dia tidak kenal mereka.

"Katanya Sasuke-kun memberikan kancing keduanya pada anak kelas dua yang baru diangkat jadi ketua tim cheerleader itu." Sontak Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh? Serius? Ketua tim cheerleader itu kan kalau gak salah Uzumaki Karin sepupunya Naruto si biang onar. Kok bisa sih," ucap siswi lainnya tidak percaya. Sama seperti Sakura yang tidak percaya kalau ternyata sepupu sahabatnya Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan kancing kedua milik Sasuke.

"Yah bisa aja sih, biar dia sepupu si biang onar. Tapi Karin itu cantik, anggun, cerdas, berbakat, menurutku cocok sih walaupun aku sedikit tidak rela, padahal aku juga pengen dapat kancing itu." Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkannya lagi. Ia pun berlari sambil menutup telinganya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para siswi tersebut.

Sakura terus berlari tak tentu arah. Hingga tampa disadarinya langit menjadi mendung dan berakhir dengan turunnya hujan. Sepertinya langit mengerti akan perasaan sakit Sakura, sehingga turut menangis ketika Sakura seorang gadis tomboy, yang untuk pertama kalinya menitikan air mata. Baginya semua ini sudah berakhir, ia bukan hanya tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, bahkan untuk mendapatkan kancingnya ia tidak bisa.

Kemudian Sakura pun sampai di sebuah taman, dengan langkah yang gontai, ia duduk di sebuah ayunan. Hujan masih tidak berhenti. Bibirnya tampak bergetar karena kedinginan. Tapi Hatinya saat ini jauh lebih sakit daripada rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sesosok pemuda dengan nada dingin. Sakura yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya kini memperlihatkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Sesaat jantung seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia melihat sesosok pemuda yang memakai payung berwarna hitam.

"Dasar bodoh, katanya mau bicara, nyatanya malah ujan-ujanan disini, benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau bukan teman sudah kuhabisi kau ini," ungkap pemuda tersebut kesal dan langsung melepaskan gakurannya lalu memakaikan pada Sakura. Gadis berambut kapas itu masih memproses kejadian yang dialaminya. Tapi detik berikutnya mukanya jadi memerah padam. Bagaimana tidak orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba berprilaku romantis dengan memakaikan gakuran ke Sakura, padahal biasanya dia selalu saja berprilaku dingin. Saling bertatapan aja jarang.

"Ck, kenapa bengong ayo pulang, kalau tidak mau kutinggal!" ujar pemuda itu dingin. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Sakura jadi geram.

"SASUKE BODOH!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? aku sudah berbaik hati memakaikan gakuranku supaya kau tidak kedinginan. Dan kau malah membalasku seperti ini! justru kau yang bodoh!" Tampa da di du? lagi Sakura pun langsung mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga terjatuh. Sehingga baju mereka berdua pun jadi kena tanah yang becek gara-gara Sakura.

"Kau Bodoh...Bodoh...Bodoh..." teriak Sakura dan memukul-mukul dada pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanya pemuda tersebut mulai marah dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke, kau bodoh karena kau tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku suka padamu. Kau benar-benar bodoh," ungkap Sakura pada akhirnya, sambil menarik kerah kemeja pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Orang yang disukai Sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke tampak terdiam saat mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Sebenarnya dia cukup kaget, tapi berhubung Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha jadi dia tidak mungkin memperlihatkan wajah kekagetannya di depan Sakura.

"Che...kau yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaanku. Memangnya kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk apa aku bela-belain mencarimu dan memberikan gakuranku kepadamu supaya kau tidak kedinginan! kalau bukan aku suka padamu!" balas Sasuke, yang kini memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat Sakura, karena ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang begitu OOC. Yah entah kenapa jika berurusan dengan Sakura, Sasuke jadi bisa bicara panjang lebar dan OOC, padahal biasanya tidak.

Sedangkan Sakura masih memproses kata-kata Sasuke, sambil berkedap-kedip ria. Hal ini membuat Sasuke berdecak pelan, karena melihat kelemotan? Sakura. Entah kenapa kok rasanya Sakura jadi mirip Naruto yang lemot yah, begitulah pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Ck, dasar lemot. Sudah minggir dari atasku!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh, cepat minggir apa kau mau melakukan 'itu' disini, ck tidak kusangka kau begitu agresif Sakura!" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat wajah Sakura jadi memerah padam.

"Sasuke Hentai Bakarayo!" detik kemudian wajah Sasuke yang err tampan menjadi tambah 'tampan' karena pukulan dari Sakura. Ck, ck kasihan kau Sasuke.

"Hiieee...Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia pun langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, memastikan kalau pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Sakura salah deh, bukankah itu membuat kepala Sasuke pusing yah, kalau diguncang-guncang terus, ck ck pasangan bodoh mereka ini.

"Lepaskan Sakura, kau mau membuatku mati..." pinta Sasuke yang ternyata masih sadar setelah dibuat babak belur oleh Sakura.

"Eh, iya maaf Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun segera melepaskan Sasuke, dan sekarang pemuda berambut 'aneh' tersebut merasa lega, karena Sakura tidak mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Hae kasihan kau Sasuke baru pengen jadi pasangan sudah babak belur begini, apalagi kalau sudah menikah... tamat deh nama Uchiha Sasuke, ck ck kasihan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun," ungkap Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hn, tidak!"

"Eh? kenapa? aku janji akan melakukan apapun kalau kau mau memaafkanku!" Hae sebuah ucapan yang salah dari Sakura karena saat ini sebuah seringgaian terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Oke, kau akan kumaafkan kalau kau mau jadi pacarku..."

"Eh?"

"Dan tidak ada penolakan!" Setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo dengan kata-kata dari Sasuke. Sepertinya virus kelemotan sahabatnya Naruto benar-benar menular pada Sakura deh.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu! bagaimana dengan gakuranmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang telah jauh darinya.

"Untukmu, aku tidak butuh," jawab Sasuke yang kini makin jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Detik berikutnya sebuah pemandangan langka terjadi, Sakura si gadis tomboy mukanya memerah padam dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat para kucing? kabur, soalnya Sakura yang biasanya tersenyum bagaikan iblis sekarang malah tersenyum malu, bagaikan seorang gadis yang habis dilamar pacarnya...er abaikan.

Yah sepertinya sekarang hati Sakura yang galau kembali ceria, seperti semula. Yang tadinya ingin meminta kancing kedua, malah mendapatkan Gakurannya, ditambah jadi pacar orang yang disukainya pula. Sungguh benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ini sama seperti langit saat ini yang tadinya mendung dan kelam, kini berganti langit yang cerah, bahkan sebuah pelangi terlukis di langit tersebut. Dan tampa mereka sadari Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum bersamaan saat melihat pelangi tersebut. Mungkin mereka jodoh makanya sama-sama tersenyum ketika melihat pelangi, padahal mereka sedang berjauhan.

*****End?*****

**Hai, datang lagi dengan fic pendek -_-a **

**Oke oleh-olehnya jangan lupa yah err...review maksudnya**.


End file.
